Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special Part one SJC The Stage is Set
by Romana4Ever
Summary: Gallifrey is reborn by retreating back in time to 24 hrs before the Time War begins. 5 Time Lords are sent on a mission to find the 4 treasures of Rassilon. Romana II must recruit Luke and his friends to rescue 2 of the Time Lords while she attempts to complete the mission. Soon several of the Dr's old companions become involved with this mission. SJA means Sarah Jane Companions


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

**PART ONE A- SARAH JANE COMPANIONS:**

**'The Stage Is Set'**

Floating at the edge of the galaxy is a Crystal Castle. Inside the Crystal castle is a room with a large circle divided into seven sections. Two of the sections are bigger then the other five for they belong to the White and Black Guardians. Six sections are gray while one of the smaller sections is completely black. That is because one Guardian has not yet come into being.

Suddenly a clear portal opens in front of one of the larger sections. It is the BLACK GUARDIAN. He floats through the portal on a throne. As it lands upon his section it lights up. The portal closes.

A few seconds later another portal opened in front of the other large section. It is the WHITE GUARDIAN. Seated upon his throne he floated through the portal and as his throne comes to rest on top of his section it too lit up as this portal closed.

The Black Guardian smiled briefly at the White Guardian.

"So, it won't be long before we again, have Time Lords in the universe." The Black Guardian said.

"The DOCTOR did not fully appreciate the ramifications of his actions when he locked them up." The White Guardian said mildly.

"Does he ever fully understand the consequences of his actions?" The Black Guardian said in a mocking tone of voice.

"You are referring to his use of 'The Moment'"? The White Guardian asked.

"I bet The Doctor is so arrogant that he thinks he is the only one who can release them from the time-lock." The Black Guardian said in a mocking tone.

"Could this bitterness towards the Doctor be attributed to the fact that he spoiled your plans on two separate occasions?" The White Guardian responded in an equally mocking tone.

The Black Guardian is momentarily angered by this jab from the White Guardian.

"It was only on one occasion that he ruined my plans!" He snapped.

"Oh yes, on that second occasion it was really one of his companions who beat you. What was his name again? The White Guardian teased."

"Do not think I have forgotten that wretched man TURLOUGH!" The Black Guardian snapped.

"And what of the others who played important roles in spoiling your plans? Such as, ROMANA?" The White Guardian asked feigning innocence.

"I have not forgotten the Role Romana played in denying me the Key to Time." The Black Guardian said as he forced himself to calm down.

"And TEGAN?" The White Guardian inquired.

This question caused the Black Guardian to burst into laughter.

"Her fate was sealed long before our paths ever crossed." He replied.

The White Guardian leaned forward.

"What do you mean?" The White Guardian said sounding concerned.

"Interesting." The Black Guardian said thoughtfully. "There is some evil, that even you, cannot see." The Black Guardian pointed at the White Guardian as he said this. "But the hour is late, and there are still a few preparations I must make before they awaken. Until then I must bid you adieu" The Black Guardian said as he made a circular hand gesture.

And with that his throne flew backwards through a portal.

The White Guardian Looked as if the weight of the entire universe rested upon his shoulders.

"And so it begins. And it shall be as it was and as it never was." The White Guardian said.

Then he too left through a portal.

.

Outside time and space a Diamond shaped object revolved inside the darkness of a void. Inside the diamond object is a star which shined above a plant that has long since been dead. It is GALLIFREY!

Down on the planet's surface, inside the citadel there are the lifeless bodies of Time Lords and other Gallifreyans scattered throughout the shattered arena.

Deep below the surface is a dungeon. Inside the dungeon there are five Time Lords encased inside energy fields lying on tables . There is a computer registering a powerful force-field which has a powerful bio-dampening field. There are life signs registering on the computer. These five Time Lords are still alive!

These energy fields are known as the 'Cells of the Living Hell'. The person encased inside the energy fields are completely immobilized but their minds are fully awake, so they are aware of each passing minute of their lives.

Above each body we see their names. The First one read, The Rani. The second, Drax. The third, Kam po. The fourth one read, Romana II, and the last one read, Susan! The Doctors Granddaughter!

Up on the surface, just outside the citadel lie several families. Not far from them are several citadel guards lying with ray guns in their hands.

Across the land there are trees lying on the ground and there are huge craters everywhere and long cracks along the ground. Most of the land looks as if it had been destroyed by fire.

.Past the hills is the land where the 'Outsiders' resided. The landscape is littered with their lifeless bodies. One of the bodies is that of a woman wearing a familiar outfit . It is LEELA! The Outsiders and Leela have bows and knives lying near their hands while not far from them lie Citadel guards. They also have ray guns in their hands.

Not far from where the outsiders resided is a lake. Past the lake are huge mountains. And on the other side of the mountains is an invisible barrier which separates most of Gallifrey from The DEATH ZONE. Inside the death zone is Rassilons tomb.

And deep inside the tomb, stretched out on an altar is the REAL RASSILON. There is a black band around his left arm. It glowed softly.

"My poor poor people. How easily you've been led astray." Rassilon thought quietly to himself.

Inside the Gateway the Tharils have gathered before the mirror to await the revival of The Time Lords .

ELARA has been trying to scan the tomb of Rassilon but there is a Dark Cloud which prevents her from doing so. Suddenly the Dark Cloud disappears which startled Elara.

"The 'Cloud of Deception' has been lifted." Elara said. "I can see the Real Rassilon. He cannot awaken. He was attacked by the Black Guardian as he slept! The Black Guardian placed the 'Band of DEATH' around Rassilon's arm which drained his energy so low he could not awaken. This is what prevented him from aiding his people. And it was the Black Guardian who created that Clone of Rassilon. The one that led the Time Lords into War."

BIROC considered his next move as an angry Tharil spoke up.

"Whatever happens to those Time Lords is of no consequence to us. Those insignificant beings are nothing. You wouldn't care either Biroc, if it wasn't for your fondness for that Romana." Kalazan said.

"That will be enough out of you. You will be silent!" Biroc said angrily.

Biroc turned to some of the Tharils in line and pointed to three of them.

"You three and Elara, will accompany me into the tomb of Rassilon." Biroc ordered.

"You will not speak of this." Biroc warned Kalazan.

Kalazan only glared at him.

They entered the Tomb via the Time Winds for the Tharils have none of the limitations of the Time Lords.

Once inside the tomb Biroc turned to Elara.

"Elara, you will stay with me while you, three will go and free the five Time Lords from their prisons and immunize those three who are not already." Biroc instructed them.

They nodded and then turned and opened a time wind door and headed for the dungeon.

"Biroc what you are planning to do could be dangerous. It could kill you." Elara said nervously.

"There is no other way." Biroc said. To Rassilon he said. "Make good use of this power surge my old friend, for it will not last".

And with that he stretched out his arms and emptied his energy into Rassilon. Biroc then collapsed into Elara's arms.

"Quick, I need some help! Biroc has collapsed." Elara called out.

Two Tharils entered the tomb and picked up Biroc and then they along with Elara quickly exited the tomb.

Rassilon quickly used this energy surge to use his mind to reach out to the Time Lock barrier and he caused the barrier to CRACK! And all of Gallifrey and the entire time war is sucked back into time and space.

All Hell breaks loose! Glass is breaking, more trees are being uprooted, Quake tremors start ripping the entire planet apart!Above the planet Dalek ships are making the final preparations to destroy Gallifrey once and for all.

"Prepare for final annihilation of Gallifrey!" The Dalek leader orders.

The Daleks moved swiftly operating various consoles.

"We hear and obey, oh great one!" One of the Daleks said.

"All preparations for the final destruction of Gallifrey will begin in exactly sixty Realms. Countdown to begin to final launch, sixty, fifty-nine," One of The Daleks began counting down.

While the countdown goes on Rassilon used his mind to reach into the room where the Force-Field and Transduction barrier generators are kept. He caused cables to break free from various computers and to hook up to other computers while simultaneously reprogramming them.

Suddenly several matirxs from two Tardis' CRASHED through the wall and several more cables broke free from their machines and connected into these Tardis' matrix systems. This strange hook-up began to emit an energy wave which soon encompassed the entire planet.

The Daleks are awaiting final countdown to Fire! "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three," The Dalek counted.

But even as the Daleks prepared to open fire, There is a sudden FLASH! And The ENTIRE PLANET OF GALLIFREY SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED!

"What has happened to the target? Report!" The Supreme Leader demanded to know.

A Dalek analyzed the readings on the computer and reported his findings. "The entire planet of Gallifrey has retreated backwards in time." He informed the Supreme Leader.

The Supreme Leader thought about this for just a few seconds.

"All ships make ready to follow them, at once!" The Supreme Leader ordered.

Several of the Daleks attempted to follow the supreme leaders orders when their ships started shaking! Then their ships froze!

"What has happened?! Report! Report!" The Supreme Leader demanded.

"It is the White Guardian! He has seized our ships!" A Dalek informed him.

"Tell the White Guardian We Surrender!" The Supreme Leader ordered. "The Supreme Leader ordered.

As the planet retreated backwards in time, all life is slowly returning to Gallifrey. Uprooted trees are suddenly standing upright. Huge craters suddenly disappear. The cracks are now sealed. And the Time Lords are now reviving.

Inside the Citadel the entire capital is suddenly whole again. Inside the arena the Black Guardian appeared as a phantom. He seized a few members of the High Council, some of the guards, The Captain of the guards, Eight hooded figures in black cloaks, The Clone of Rassilon and his psychic and transported them all to the Presidents secret inner chamber.

Inside the Secret Chambers The Black Guardian explains what has happened.

"For a short time the Real Rassilon is in control but his power is quickly draining away. I am protecting your memories from being erased by the White Guardian." The Black Guardian informed them.

"How did Rassilon awaken?! I thought that Band of Death was to prevent this!" The Clone demanded.

"Rassilons friends the Tharils have intervened. Their leader temporarily gave up his power so that Rassilon might awaken Gallifrey." The Black Guardian told him.

The Five Time Lords traveled along the Time Winds behind the two Tharils who revived them. They walked through the through mirror. Once they reached the other side of the mirror they stopped and watched Gallifrey traveling backwards through time via the mirror.

Several of them can't help but to watch with tears in their eyes as they watched their beloved planet being reborn.

But after a few seconds of watching they are distracted by Elara.

"Welcome Time Lords." Elara greeted them. "The temporary power boost that Rassilon has received from Biroc won't last much longer. In order for Rassilon to fully revive, that he might save you Time Lords from almost total extinction, you five must find the four treasures of Rassilon which were sold shortly before the Time War. Once these four treasures are placed in the right hand, they can permanently revive Rassilon, once and for all."

"How do we know this lot can be trusted?" The Rani demanded.

"Be quiet Rani! I know these people. They are my friends." Romana admonished her. "Its good to see you again Elara."

"And you Romana, but you five must hurry. There is much work to be done." Elara said to her.

"Why should we help them? In case any of you have forgotten it was the Time Lords who imprisoned us." The Rani reminded them.

"That is because they were led astray through fear. Once they see that the one who led them was in fact an evil Clone and not the real Rassilon, I am confident that many will reject him." Kam Po said matter-of-factly.

"I for one would welcome that. After what he and the inner council did." Susan said bitterly.

"Please, I will assign a Tharil to each of you. The Tharils will lead you part of the way but no further lest we bring about the wrath of the Black Guardian down on us again." Elara insisted.

"Him?! I've faced him before. He doesn't frighten me." Romana scoffed.

"Yes, but you are not as vulnerable to attacks as we are." Elara reminded her.

"You mean the Cross Time Winds?" Romana suddenly remembered.

"Exactly! The Cross Time Winds have killed hundreds of my people." Elara told the others.

"That is why we must be careful in our travels along the Time Winds." Kam Po said.

"Again! Why should we help those who imprisoned us? I did not deserve to be imprisoned in the cell of the living hell!" The Rani said angrily.

"I kept hoping Grandfather would have sensed that I needed his help. But I guess he just assumed I was dead." Susan said sadly.

What about me mon? I was just following orders and then one day BAM! Tossed aside like yesterdays refuse." Drax said speaking with a Jamaican accent.

"Time Grows short Time Lords. The Time Well won't last more than twenty-four hours. After that, time will resume its normal course. Romana you are to find the Ring of Rassilon. Rani, you will seek the Cornet of Rassilon. Drax, you will seek the Rod of Rassilon. And Kam Po and Susan the two of you will seek the Sash of Rassilon. Now please go with all speed." Elara commanded.

Four Tharils approach them.

"Here are the Four Tharils who will guide you." Elara said.

As they leave they are being watched by the Clone's Psychic. She's been telling those around the table what she has seen.

"...and I see those five Time Lords being sent on a quest to find the four treasures of Rassilon." The Psychic said.

"You will punish them of course." The Clone insisted turning to the Black Guardian.

"Why? They are but mere puppets. Trust me. Everything is going according to plan." The Black Guardian assured him.

"Wait! I am receiving a second vision." She looked down and started writing something. "I see all the Doctors surrounded by most of his companions. They are cheering! And I see you Rassilon! You are screaming in defeat." She looked up and pointed a finger at him. "This is your fate in less than twenty-four hours, unless you act fast."

The Clone of Rassilon turned to the Black Guardian.

"Guardian, I have need of your Shadow creatures, call upon them to put out a contract. I offer gold, jewels, and Time Lord technology in exchange for killing Those Five Time Lords and ALL of the Doctor's companions!" Tell them to even offer up Unlimited Time Travel in exchange for killing Romana and Susan. The death of those two women will hurt the Doctor more than any of the others."

"Why the Companions?" LADY CORDELIA asked.

"The Doctor is helpless without his companions." The Rassilon Clone said.

"Do you really mean to give some lesser creature access to our technology?" One of the hooded figures said.

"Hardly, since they will all soon be dead." The Clone informed him.

"Very well, I will put out a contract out on the individuals you have requested." The Black Guardian agreed.

And with that, the Black Guardian disappeared.

"Captain, bring us the Time and Space events calculators Immediately!" The Clone ordered.

Soon he and several Time Lords are busy using them.

"I need someone who can out-think The Doctor and someone who means a lot to him" The Clone Rassilon said out-loud.

"Here is a female who had been kidnapped and trained to kill the Doctor. But alas she became obsessed with her target." LADY AQUILA jokingly suggested.

"She's nothing but a Farce." Lady Cordelia said upon seeing the woman on her Time and Space Events Calculator.

"I was joking." Lady Aquila responded. "No sane person would use such a monster."

Finally The Clone of Rassilon found what he was looking for. He smiled. He motioned the captain of the guard to come forward.

"Captain, listen and listen carefully. Remember the very existence of Gallifrey is at stake. You are to go and kidnap this boy at birth." He said as he tossed the time-space events calculator to the Captain.

"Take the child to yourself, twenty-five years prior, and tell yourself that by order of Lord Rassilon himself, that your past self is to raise the boy as his own and that the boy is to be a member of the palace guards and your most trusted adviser. Do you understand the task I have laid on you? And your two selves must not touch."

"Yes Lord Rassilon." The Captain said as he bowed his head.

"And you are to kill anyone who tries to get in your way. And take any other child you find with the boy. You may use a type twenty Time-Ring." The Clone commanded.

"Yes Lord Rassilon." The Captain said.

He turned and left.

As he left the Psychic suddenly gasped.

"No!" She shouted. "Are You insane?! When a child that belonged to two friends of the Doctors was kidnapped, he was very angry. You can't even begin to imagine his uncontrollable rage when he discovers that we have kidnaped his very own," As the Psychic trembled in fear of what she thought the Doctor would do to them, the Clone of Rassilon cut her off.

"Exactly!" The Rassilon Clone said triumphantly. "When the Doctor's figure out who this boy is, he will become so enraged and irrational that dealing with him will be quite, easy. And as for his companions they will soon be dead, Dead DEAD!" He slammed his fist on the table as he finished speaking.

CLYDE LANGER is bugging LUKE SMITH as they load Luke's car with Luke's bags.

Clyde stopped suddenly.

"Luke, come clean. What happened at the Doctors wedding. Well almost wedding?" Clyde asked.

Luke refused to say anything.

"Come on Lukey boy. Something big must have happened. Last time I saw Captain Jack he blew me off like some annoying kid. Now, he talks of training me. So what gives?"

"I have nothing to say." Luke said adamantly.

"Luke. Someone way-laid me on my way to The Doctor's wedding." Clyde insisted. "That girl, Holly, was obviously working with some future Doctor. Why would some future Doctor worry about my being there unless that future Doctor had a good reason to stop me from attending the wedding." Clyde surmised.

Luke walked over to the front door of his house and locked up as Clyde was pestering him.

"I've nothing to say." Luke repeated.

"Like there was something or someone he didn't want me to see. Like, like," A sudden idea occurred to Clyde. "Like me! That's it! I was at that wedding! I mean, me from the future! That's it, isn't it?"

Luke sighed. Clyde, had an uncanny ability to figure things out.

"It's complicated." Luke said.

"I knew it! How far in the future was I from? Or him? No, me." Clyde asked excitedly. "Am I a companion? Of course I'm a companion. How else would my future self get there?"

Luke just shook his head.

RANI CHANDRA arrived with her bags.

"Hey, here are a few more bags. Doesn't seem to be any room left. Hope you remembered to shut down Mr Smith ." She said as she inspected the boot.

Clyde walked back over to the car.

"He did and no problem. Just put your bags in my car." Clyde suggested.

"Like I'd ride in that death trap, you call a car!" Rani said .

Luke couldn't help chuckling.

Clyde noticed the way Luke laughed.

"What? You know something about us?" Clyde said in an accusing voice.

"I have nothing to say." Luke was getting a little frustrated by Clyde's persistence.

"I bet we're married in the future." Clyde said.

"Well, I'm sure you and Luke will be very happy together." Rani quipped.

"Ha ha, I meant you and me. Luke saw us from the future." Clyde told her.

"Not," Luke began when he stopped himself abruptly. "Very clever Clyde."

"I knew it! See? I knew it! He did see me from the future. What did I look like?" Clyde asked.

"I'm not saying another word on the subject." Luke said adamantly. "Now, come on, we have to figure out the driving arrangement. There won't be room for everyone's luggage in my car."

"No problem." Clyde grabbed the car keys from Luke's hand and handed them to Rani. "Here, you go, my future wife. You will drive Luke's car and he and I will go in my car."

Rani just ignored him as she grabbed Luke's keys out of Clydes hand and got into the car.

"Come on, let's move your stuff to my car." Clyde said to Luke.

Luke sighed as he grabbed his bags and carried them over to Clyde's car.

"Too bad Sky couldn't come with us but she can't skip anymore school or she'll be suspended." Luke said as he tried to change the subject.

"Oh no! Your not getting off that easy Lukey boy. I have questions and you have answers. Rani, and Maria will ride in your car." Clyde insisted.

"Fine, but I'm not answering anymore questions. " Luke insisted.

Suddenly Luke gasped. Clyde looked at Luke in alarm.

"What wrong?" He demanded.

"Someone just walked over," Luke begins to say before Clyde cuts him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You told me that shortly after Sarah Jane said someone walked over her grave, the two of you vanished from time and space." Clyde warned.

"No. No one walked over MY grave." Luke began.

"Well that's a relief." Clyde started to relax until Luke added.

"Someone just walked over, ALL our graves." Luke said.

Jo Jones is visiting Mike Yates. Shortly after the Monastery closed down, Mike had bought a farm so he could enjoy the peace and quiet of farming. But a year ago he had a bad stroke and was now forced to use a wheelchair. He was forced to sell off all of his livestock as well as his beloved horses. This led to a deep depression which had his friends worried.

Jo sat on the couch sipping a cup of tea while Mike tried to be a good host to his old friend.

"It is so good to see you Mike. It's been a long time." Jo said.

"Too long. I suppose Benton told you about the stroke." Mike said.

"He might have mentioned something about it, but that's not why I'm here. I came to see my dear old friend Mike." Jo said innocently.

"Well it is nice for a chance to entertain." Mike said with a slight smile. "Not too many people stop in to see me. Sarah Jane and her son Luke used to, until she passed away. Now, no one stops in to see this old soldier." Mike said. "Can't even go into town to shop. Thankfully a couple of ladies from the local church stop by once a week to see what I need."

"Now Mike. I don't see why you don't go into town yourself? Most stores should have aisles wide enough for your wheelchair. And if not, then you should complain." Jo said adamantly.

"It's not that easy. I can't even drive. And I really don't know my neighbors besides those ladies who do my shopping." Mike said.

"Well, better late then never. Tell you what. While I'm here I'll help you to put together a barbeque. We'll invite all your neighbors and some people from town. It will give you a chance to get to know one another. And I bet you'll meet some lovely ladies who would just love to meet a handsome eligible bachelor like you." Jo said.

"Doubt it. I once asked out a very lovely young woman and she stood me up. Ran away with some dashing gentleman instead." Mike said with just a hint of sadness.

"Oh I find that hard to believe that any woman would..." Jo's voice trailed off as she noted the look on Mike's face. "Oh you mean me. Oh Mike. I am so sorry. That's right, you and I were suppose to go out and I," She left the end of that sentence off.

"Ran off with The Doctor." Mike said matter of factly.

"Oh Mike." Jo said with regret. "I am so sorry."

"Maybe it's karma. Betray my friends and this is what you get." Mike said.

"Oh Mike. That was so long ago. Everyone's forgiven you." Jo said. "Including the Doctor."

"Maybe. But maybe I haven't ever fully forgiven myself. I dreamed of living in a golden age. But I soon realized that we have to make the best of what we have in the here and," Mike stopped suddenly and laughed. "So why don't I practice what I preach? Ay Jo? Tell you what, you go ahead and make those arrangements for the barbeque. We'll show my neighbors and the townsfolk that Jo Grant and Mike Yates throw the best Barbeque around."

Jo was elated.

"Now that's the Mike Yates I know. Now who should we invite to the," Jo began to say when A LOUD EXPLOSION rocked the entire house.

Jo jumped up and ran to the window.

"You'll never going to believe this." She gasped. "The Monastery! It just blew up!"

Inside of the new Torchwood Center Captain Jack greeted his old friend Alonso with a hug.

Alonso clearly wasn't expecting so many people.

"Hey Jack? What's with all the people? I thought I told you, I wanted to have a talk with you." Alonso said.

"Come on now. Can't be rude. My friends insisted on being here." Captain Jack said with a smile. "Alonso this is Gwen. Her husband wanted to be here but he couldn't make it. Had to babysit their kid."

"Nice to meet you." Alonso said politely as he shook hands with her.

"And this is Mickey and his wife Martha." Jack said.

"Nice to meet both of you." Alonso said as he shook hands with them.

"They couldn't wait to meet you." Jack said.

The others just smiled politely.

Back at the Gateway a Time Wind door opened and Romana stumbled through it and fell to her knees as she screamed in pain and covered her ears as a loud powerful voice boomed out: "TELL THE DOCTOR I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR NEXT MEETING!"

As the voice said this Kalazan calmly walked over and shut the Time Wind Door. He looked down unsympathetically at Romana. Her head was throbbing from a psychic concussion. However when Romana looked up he feigned concern as he helped her up.

"Drax has discovered that the Rod of Rassilon has been melted down. He has returned to the Tomb of Rassilon and is trying to find a way into the Citadel in order to steal a Tardis. The Rani threatened the people who held the cornet, so they shot at her. She is now attempting to blow up the planet so two Tharils have been dispatched to stop her. But Romana, you must hurry the other two are in serious trouble." He informed her.

He used the mirror to show her images of the recent events.

"The Clone of Rassilon has ordered a hit placed on you five Time Lords, and on all the Doctors companions." Kalazan told her.

The image in the mirror showed Susan and Kam Po on a large Space Station running for their lives.

"You must hurry Romana or these two will die. As they sought the Sash of Rassilon at the Intergalactic High Council space station they were attacked. It seems their assailants were tracking them by their two hearts. Susan upon learning they could be tracked by their two hearts worried for her sixteen year old Granddaughter Holly. Holly and her brother were both born with two hearts. So fearing for her Granddaughters safety, Susan insisted on returning to Earth and bringing her to Gallifrey."

"Why didn't she make her a bio-dampener?" Roman asked.

"Susan did make a special bio-dampening bracelet for Holly. After Holly's brother was kidnapped right after he was born she made certain they didn't get a hold of her Granddaughter. Susan figured out that it must have been the Time Lords. So she and her daughter Linda faked the death of Holly at birth and fitted her with the bio-dampening bracelet the second she was born. Then they temporarily switched Holly with a stillborn, so when the Captain of the Guards returned for Holly, she appeared to be dead. Now as a teenager Holly is a headstrong girl who sometimes refused to wear her bracelet, so Susan insisted on bringing her to Gallifrey. Holly's mother Linda insisted on going along as well. Elara was, kind enough to allow Holly and her mother Linda to become immunized. "

So where are they now?" Romana asked as she rubbed her temples.

"Shortly after picking up Holly, Kam Po insisted on returning to Earth in the year 2013. He left a future projection of himself there when he was recalled to Gallifrey to fight in the time war. He of course, refused to do so. His future projection has been sighted from time to time by the locals and has been taken by some, for a ghost." Kalazan said.

Romana was fighting to stay focused.

Kalazan changed the image in the mirror to show two women with Kam Po and Susan inside the Monastery. They were LINDA AND HOLLY. Linda was middle-aged woman with brown hair and blue eyes and a medium build and Holly had blond hair and slender build.

"While they were searching for Kam Po's future projection they were viciously attacked and Susan and Kam Po were badly injured. Holly tricked several aliens into firing their weapons near the furnace which was leaking gas. The result was the monastery blowing up. In the confusion she and her mother were able to help Susan and Kam po get away." Kalazan said.

In the mirror Romana could see Linda and Holly helping Kam Po and Susan as they made their way through the woods.

"Please, bring us to Mike Yates farm-house. It is just down the road." Kam po suddenly asked.

Kalazan waved his hand in front of the mirror again and now Romana saw Linda and Holly helping Kam Po and Susan up the steps of Mikes house.

"Help us! Please! We need help!" Linda screamed

Jo opened the door and gasped at what she saw. As she helped Linda and Holly bring Susan and Kam Po inside, Mike opened a brick on his fireplace and turned on a force field just as Jo slammed the door shut.

Jo helped Linda and Holly lay Susan and Kam Po gently on the floor. Jo took care not to catch her watch on Susan's Gold Necklace. It appeared to be some sort of homing device, Jo thought. As she helped Holly with Kam Po, Jo couldn't help but to notice the similar necklace that Holly was wearing. Except hers was silver.

There are loud sounds of banging outside.

Jo looked out the window and realized that there appeared to be some sort of force-field protecting Mike's house.

"Mike where on Earth did you get a force field from?" Jo asked and then noting the look his face. "Oh, you stole it from the Doctor, didn't you?"

"The temptation was just too great." Mike admitted.

Kalazan then shows Romana the next days local newspaper which read : 'Five People Found Dead On Mike Yates Farm'

"The force field Mike Yates stole from the Doctor has been hooked up to a normal Earth generator so it cannot handle the large amounts of energy required. It will be completely drained in less than three hours." Kalazan said urgently.

"I have to go after them. And then try again for the Ring and then the Sash. Romana Said.

But as she turned to go Kalazan gently grabbed her arm.

"Hold on Romana. I have an idea. Why don't you focus on trying to recover the treasures and instead send four friends of the Doctor to rescue those who are trapped? They learned how to fight aliens from Sarah Jane Smith, a former companion to the Doctor. In fact her adopted son Luke is the Doctors current companion but for now he is on Earth to attend a celebration with his old friends. They have more then enough experience to handle the likes of the Sliveen and the Bane. Right now three of them are on their way to Heathrow airport to pick up one of their friends, a Maria Jackson."

"Very well. I guess, under the circumstances I have no choice." Romana said.

So Romana , though a bit dizzy, left to recruit them.

In the distance The Rani is being escorted by two Tharils. She has overheard the last bit of exchange between Romana and Kalazan and something doesn't seem right to her.

She shook off the two Tharils as she drew her knife and advanced towards Kalazan.

Inside the Torchwood Vault the computer alarms are going crazy as Captain Jack and Gwen try to analyze what could be causing it. Suddenly Jack goes white as a ghost.

"No!" Jack said. "Not them! Please, not them!"

Captain Jack raced for the exit only to find it was locked. He raced to the back exit but it too was locked.

"No! Oh please no!" Captain Jack seemed to be pleading with the doors.

At Mike Yates farm Jo worriedly checked on Kam po and Susan who are slowly losing consciousness.

"Where did Holly go? I know she can't leave the house so where is she?" Linda asked frantically.

"She's probably gone exploring." Jo said.

"My mother said she reminded her of her Grandfather, the Doctor." Linda said as she started searching through the various rooms for Holly.

"Your related to the Doctor?! Of course! Susan! " Jo gasped. To Mike she added. "She's the Doctor's Granddaughter!"

"You know my Great-Grandfather? Do you know how to get in touch with him? My mother said if we ever got into a really tight spot, that we should try and find a way to contact him." Linda asked urgently.

Jo jumped up and went to Mike's basement door.

"I think we should move them downstairs. I don't know how long that force field of yours will last Mike." Jo said urgently.

Jo opened the basement door and noticed the lights were on.

"Mike, did you leave the lights on?" Jo asked.

"No, why?" Mike asked.

"Someone has been down there and there's footprints on the floor and they lead to the wall in the right-hand corner." Jo replied.

Mike wheeled his chair over to the door.

"Your kidding! Holly! Holly!" Mike called down to the basement. No answer.

"Holly must have found my secret tunnels." Mike sounded surprised.

"What secret tunnels?" Jo asked.

"Working for an organization like UNIT, one tends to make many enemies as I'm sure you remember Jo. So when I moved here, I dug out two tunnels. A short one in case of burglars, and a much longer tunnel that comes up in the middle of the woods about half a mile away." Mike explained.

"In case some aliens came looking for revenge?" Jo asked.

"Exactly! But it seems your daughter found them on her own. She's a chip off the old Doctor." Mike said.

"I have to go after her!" Linda insisted.

"Just wait! We still have your Mother and this other gentlemen to take care of. If she's anything like the Doctor, she'll be fine." Jo said.

Mike wheeled himself over to the phone and picked it up and then slammed it down.

"Just as I predicted. The lines have been cut. Wish I'd gotten a mobile phone. Jo?" Mike asked.

"Never bothered with one those. They're not very reliable in the middle of the jungle." Jo said regretfully.

"Then we just sit and wait." Mike said solemnly.

At Heathrow Luke, Clyde and young Rani waited for Maria inside of their cars.

In the luggage claim area Maria waited patiently for her luggage to arrive.

In the background an Australian woman's voice is heard complaining because several bags on a small luggage cart kept falling over. The band that held them in place is broken.

"Rabbits!" She exclaimed as she picked them up.

Maria's bags arrived and she picked them up and started to inspect them.

The Australian woman set her purse down. While she was distracted picking up her bags, a man suddenly snatched the Australian woman's purse. He turned and seemed to be taunting her into following him. He then turned and started running.

"Hey! You come back with my purse!" She shouted as she ran after him. "Hey! He's got my purse!"

Maria suddenly stepped in front of him to block his path.

"Excuse me, that purse belongs to that woman over there. And to be perfectly frank, it doesn't really suit you." Maria said matter-of-factly.

He took a swing at Maria but she blocked it and tripped him with a martial arts move that caused him to land on his back.

Two security officers rushed over to them. Maria picked up the purse and brought it over to the woman as the security officers escorted the purse snatcher away.

Maria handed the purse over to the woman.

"Thank you so much, Miss?" The Australian woman inquired.

"Maria Jackson and you are?" Maria stuck out her right hand as she said this.

"Tegan, Tegan Jovanka." Tegan said shaking her hand. "Of all days for this to happen. I've got a Doctor's appointment soon and I don't have time to deal with this."

Maria noticed the pale completion of Tegan's face.

"Are you all right?" Maria asked.

"Oh yes, I've handled far worse than some purse snatcher before." Tegan said smiling at memories.

"Me too." Maria couldn't help laughing.

Tegan had a sudden hunch.

"Have you been hanging around any blue police boxes?" Tegan asked.

"Uh, no!" Maria said in a perplexed tone of voice.

"Oh, I thought I sensed something about you." Tegan said.

Maria just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad your okay, I've got to get going. I'm meeting some friends." Maria said.

Maria picked up her luggage and walked away.

Luke read the newspaper while Clyde listened to the radio. Rani sat in Luke's car ahead of Clyde's. Seated in a white SUV nearby Luke is a white-haired gentlemen. He appeared to be watching Luke out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly Luke heard his name over and over echoing from the back seat. Luke turned around and saw Romana.

"Hello Luke. My name is Romana." Romana said.

"Yes, I know. I recognize your face from a picture on the Tardis." Luke said.

"Who are you talking to?" Clyde asked.

"Shh. It's Romana." Luke responded.

Romana then showed Luke a newspaper with the following headline: 'Five People Found Dead Inside The Home Of Mike Yates!'

Luke is shocked. He quickly scanned the article.

"Mike Yates?! Jo Grant?! missing Abbott Kam Po?!" Luke read off some of the names.

"And the two women are Susan Foremen and her daughter Linda." Romana explained.

"Susan is still alive?!" Luke asked excitedly.

"You know her?" Romana asked in surprise.

"We met briefly when two-time lines converged." Luke said.

Meanwhile the man who snatched Tegan's purse gets away. He heads down a corridor and into a private room. The man's voice is heard through the door.

"I tried to get her to follow but some stupid girl got in the way. Hey what are you doing? It wasn't my fault!" He said.

There is the sound of a ray gun followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Suddenly a ray gun appeared in Luke's Hand.

"Here take this. Don't worry it cannot kill, only stun. It is a bio stun gun. It will automatically adjusts to each target. Unfortunately I was only able to finish about a dozen of these before I was imprisoned." Romana told him.

Luke is shocked.

"Who imprisoned you?" Luke demanded to know.

"That's not important now. Romana said. "There is a force field surrounding Mike Yates house at the moment but it is Gallifreyan technology. His Earth generator will only be able to sustain it for another two hours and forty minutes. "

"How will we get in?" Luke asked.

"There is a secret tunnel somewhere in his yard. It leads to his basement. I'm not exactly sure where it is but I'm sure you can find it. I suffered a psychic concussion which prohibits me from being anymore accurate. Sorry." Romana said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can find our way in." Luke assured her.

"Now please hurry. I was told that the four of you can handle the Sliveen and the Bane." Romana said.

"We can. We'll rescue them. You have my word on it." Luke promised Romana solemnly.

Rani noticed Luke facing the back seat and appeared to be talking while Clyde had this look of puzzlement on his face. Something told her she should check out what was going on inside that car. She got out and opened the passenger side door.

'Oy, what's going on in here?" Rani demanded. "It looks like you're talking to someone in the backseat Luke."

In his excitement Luke grabbed the newspaper to show the headlines to Clyde and Rani. But the newspaper reverted to that days headline: 'The U.S Prepares Several Remembrance Ceremonies Fifty Years After the Assassination of John F. Kennedy'

When Luke turned around, Romana is gone.

"Listen we have to hurry. That was a psychic projection of Romana." Luke said. "The Real one. Trust me." He said noting the worried looks on their faces. "We have to get to Mike Yates farm in less than three hours. It's just outside of town."

"So we have to go and rescue Jo Grant, and some other people?" Clyde asked.

"Those other people are Mike Yates , Kam po, a fellow Time Lord, and Susan his Granddaughter and her daughter Linda." Luke said matter-of-factly.

"Whoa! The Doctor has family?" Clyde was surprised

Rani looked up to see if Maria was coming. She spotted her a ways off. "Maria! Hurry up! We have to go rescue some friends of the Doctor!" She called out as loud as she dared without attracting too much attention.

Maria began to run as fast as she dared.

"Yeah, we have to get to Mike Yates farm in less than three hours." Clyde added.

Tegan was a few yards back when she heard this and tried to run too but the band snapped again and her bags fell over.

"I'll tell you the details on the way." Luke said when Maria reached them. They ran out of the airport.

By the time Tegan finished picking up her bags, Luke and the others were gone. Tegan immediately got on her cell phone.

The white-haired gentleman moved towards Tegan as if he recognized her.

"Look whoever you are, I demand you let me speak to the Brigadier." Tegan said to the person on the other end of her mobile phone. "Immediately, it's an emergency!"

Tegan paused as she listened to the person on the other end.

"Tegan Jovanka," Tegan looked exasperated as she answered. "Yes! That Tegan Jovanka now hurry!"

As she speaks an alien is walking towards her. It's a SONTARAN!

"Yes! The great Tegan Jovanka, who traveled with not one but two Doctors. Your death will make for quite the prize." He said in a delighted voice.

Tegan noticed several security guards rushing towards the Sontaran.

"Stay back! I will handle this." Tegan warned them.

Something in her voice made them obey her.

Tegan turned her attention back to the Sontaran.

"What do you want?" Tegan demanded to know. "I've heard of your race. You're a Sontaran. The Doctor told me about your kind. A cloned warrior race, always at war with the Rutans."

Meanwhile the white-haired gentleman started to move slowly behind the Sontaran.

"If you kill me, you'll only bring the wrath of the Doctor down on you." Tegan warned him.

"We Sontarans do not fear death as you weak Humans do. If I die, I do so for the glory of the Sontaran Empire." He said.

He raised his ray gun to shoot her. But as he attempted to shoot Tegan the white-haired gentleman suddenly lifted his cane and BAM! He struck the Sontaran on his feeding vent and the Sontaran collapsed.

Tegan watched this whole scene with her mouth agape. Suddenly she became aware of the voice on the other end of her mobile phone yelling "Hello! Hello! whats happening?!"

"Hello? I was attacked by a Sontaran and some elderly gentlemen knocked him out. Though I have no idea how he knew what to do." Tegan said in an astonished tone of voice.

The white-haired gentlemen chuckled and saluted.

"I'm Captain Palmer Ma'am. I was sent to pick you up and to take you to UNIT. I have a car waiting out front." Captain Palmer explained.

"What's that?" Tegan asked. Tegan took the phone away from her ear and said to Palmer. " Captain Palmer! It's for you".

He reluctantly walked over and took her phone.

"Yes sir. It was a Sontaran. No, I don't think there are anymore around here."

He moved away from the crowd that had gathered due to the Sontaran attempt on Tegans life. The Security Guards seemed to sense that these two were not ordinary people and they held the crowd back as Tegan followed Captain Palmer.

"Listen, I just overheard the Doctor's latest companion talking to some sort of psychic projection." He spoke in a hushed tone of voice.

Palmer paused as listened to the Brigadier on the other end.

"How do I know? Well for one thing a ray gun suddenly appeared out of nowhere in his hand. What?" Another pause. "Who was he talking to? Not sure, some woman named Romana."

"Romana?" Tegan said in surprise. "She's a former companion of the Doctors. I believe she's a Time Lord."

"Did you hear that sir?" Palmer asked the Brigadier. "That's what? One?" Palmer listened some more. "Well, actually if I heard correctly sir, that's two."

"You are correct Miss Jovanka. I am Romana." Romana said as Tegan turned around.

"I sent those four to rescue several people who have been trapped inside Mike Yates Farm house. But I get this funny feeling I'm missing something. I was told they could handle the Sliveen and bane but my instincts tell me they may not be able to handle them alone, so I'm asking you to help. I'd go myself but I am fighting to save my planet from certain death." Romana said.

"Of course I'll go." Tegan said immediately.

"Here take these guns. Don't worry. They can never kill, only stun." Romana said.

"And I've also taken it upon myself to "fix" that white SUV sitting out in front. I have set the GPS system to first navigate you to another address and then on to Mike Yates Farm." Romana finished.

Tegan then turns to Palmer.

"Excuse me, but I need my cell phone back and I'll be taking those keys." Tegan told him matter of factly.

Palmer is relaying Tegans conversation to the Brigadier.

"Yes, she just had a conversation with that Romana woman. And now she has a couple of those ray guns that Luke had. Have to go now sir. Miss Tegan wants her phone back and the car keys. Yes sir."

He reluctantly handed her the phone back to her along with the car keys.

She grabbed her phone and the keys. When she turned around Romana is gone. Tegan put her phone in her purse and grabbed her bags and ran out to the waiting car.

Palmer's own cell phone rings. He answers it.

"There have been several more attacks on former Doctor companions? Yes sir, I agree, It would be best to round them all up for safe-keeping." Captain Palmer said. "And I'll be heading back to headquarters as soon as I can."

Meanwhile at the Torchwood Vault, Captain Jack and the others are trying to find a way out.

"Are you sure that thing doesn't work?" Gwen demanded to know.

"Yes, I'm sure the Vortex Manipulator doesn't work! Of all the times for this thing to act up. Hold on, what's this? Some sort of message." Jack said as he peered closer at the computer screen.

"What message? Gwen asked. "I don't see anything."

"Could be a psychic message." Martha said.

"So what's it say Jack?" Mickey wanted to know.

"Just stay put. This isn't your fight." Captain Jack read out loud.

Captain Jack looked around at the others.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Captain Jack demanded to know.

No one had any answers.

Romana returned to the Gateway feeling relieved that the others on Earth have been helped until she spotted The Rani holding a knife to Kalazans throat and Elara practically in tears.

"Romana, I am so, so very sorry. After all of your kindness in helping free many enslaved Tharils, to be betrayed by one of us like this." Elara said as she fought back tears.

"What is going on? What are you talking about?! What has happened?" Romana demanded to know.

"Go on! Tell her!" The Rani said to Kalazan.

But Kalazan remained silent. Choking back the tears, Elara explained.

"While before there would be five who died." Elara said as she showed Romana the image Kalazan showed her earlier. Now Elara made another swiping motion in front of the mirror and now the Headline read: 'Five People Found Dead At Mike Yates Farm' and below it another headline read: 'Four Young People Found Dead In Town'

"I don't understand. Kalazan said they could handle the Bane and the Sliveen. And Luke also said they could handle them. What went wrong?" Romana demanded to know.

"It's true they could have handled the likes of the Sliveen and the Bane, with no problem." Elara said as tears welled up in her eyes. "If only that was who they would face."

"Who will they be facing there?" Romana demanded to know. "Who?!"

Elara reluctantly showed her images of... DALEKS! CYBERMEN! "Exterminate! Exterminate! Delete! Delete!

"What have you done! They will be massacred!" Romana Screamed at Kalazan. "What have I done? I have to go back." Romana said.

But Elara suddenly received a telepathic message.

"Wait! I have received a message from Rassilon. He says he has an idea. I'll tell you about it on the way back to Gallifrey. First we must get more of those bio-ray guns of yours."

Luke, Clyde, Maria and Rani arrived at the outskirts of the town. But as they attempted to pass the town a tree fell across the only access road. Luke sensed this was no accident.

"I think we should find another way." Luke insisted.

"Come on. We'll find a hardware store or we'll find some equipment to move this tree. Besides you said this is the only road that leads to that farm." Clyde said.

As they looked around the town, it appeared to be deserted. Suddenly they heard some noises coming from one of the buildings.

Tegan is driving and seated next to her is a female passenger. Tegan suddenly spotted a military road block forming ahead. She began to slow down when she sees several psychic messages on several signs:

Sign #1: Tegan Hurry!

Sign #2: Don't Stop!

Sign #3: For Anything!

"Hold on!" Tegan warned her female passenger.

Tegan hit the accelerator and crashed right through the barricades and sped on.

Several members of the military jumped into their cars and started to pursue her.

Brigadier Benton saw this on his computer screen.

"Radio those officers and tell them to disengage pursuit and to stand down! That's an order!" Brigadier Benton ordered Lt. Riggs.

Lt Riggs immediately got on the radio.

As Luke and the others explored the town Luke kept sensing that something didn't feel right.

"I think we should head back to the cars." Luke said nervously.

"I agree, let's get out of here. It's like a ghost town." Rani said as she looked around.

Maria thought she heard something.

"Over there! There's someone in there." Maria insisted.

They ran over to the building where Maria insisted she heard the noise but found no one there.

Clyde had laughed at first but now he was starting to feel uneasy.

"Okay, this place is pretty spooky. Let's leave and try to find another way in. We'll go in on foot if we have to." Clyde said.

As they started to head back to their cars six Daleks suddenly CRASHED out of a building and blocked their path.

To their right came Cybermen.

To their left Chamelionoids suddenly materialized! They were tall men with blue skin and long blue hair. They were carrying ray guns.

Behind them Visians suddenly materialized! Tall Reptilian, Snake-like creatures.

They are surrounded.

"What do want from us?" Luke demanded

"We want the prize for killing the companion of the Doctor." The tallest Chameleonoid said.

"You'll get no prize for killing them, so let them go! I am the only companion of the Doctor!" Luke said bravely.

Clyde stepped forward.

"Okay, knock off the heroic stuff. All for one and one for all. We're in this together!" Clyde said.

Rani and Maria also stepped forward.

"That's right. You kill one of us, you better be prepared to kill all of us." Maria said.

"Killing three extra people means little to us." A Cybermen said. "It means no more to us then destroying one of your vehicles."

And as he spoke one of the Cybermen fired his weapon at Clyde's beat-up car and blew it up.

"My car!" Clyde screamed. "You jerks!"

"Well they can't be all bad, if they got rid of that monstrosity." Rani joked.

"Luke just forget about your fight with the Doctor and just call him! Now!' Clyde yelled

But instead of trying to call the Doctor Luke attempted to pull out his bio-ray gun but the gun is shot out of his hand and it is destroyed.

Captain Jack and the others are near tears as they watched all of this on the computer screen.

"Time can't be rewritten like this." Captain Jack said as he choked back tears.

The four friends stood defiantly side by side, ready to meet their deaths together.

"Whoever kills Luke first get's the prize!" One of the Chameleonoid's shouted, as they all raised their weapons to fire.


End file.
